godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Damon Redwood
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mario DeBellis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 19:21, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for asking me - you have no idea how many people just make random families with poor Wiki formatting and even worse grammar. You can make your own families if you want to, and if you need help with the wiki formatting or grammar, just send me a message. I have faith in you! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank u, thank u for telling me, awesome Wiki. :) Billy cougar (talk) 18:37, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I just read your new article, and I can already tell that you will be a great editor on this wiki. Just wanted to congratulate you! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 01:13, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for your contributions. I am proud that this wiki has 2,000 articles, and you are one of the people who made it so. Thanks. P.S.: I am interested in your Amiot story. Please continue it! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:15, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. :) Billy cougar (talk) 17:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Your new stories are also pretty interesting. Do you watch Cartoon Network a lot? :) Saving Private Ryan (talk) 22:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Wat? No! I Freakin' hate Cartton Network! Why u say dat?! Billy cougar (talk) 07:49, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am sorry for assuming that you liked Cartoon Network; some of your pictures are from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and some other ones are from some popular Japanese manga television shows. To answer your question, I love pretty much every movie having to deal with crime. I love history, and I have other wikis that I use to add articles about the Total War real time strategy game series (based on actual history). However, I have a passion for writing and learning about organized or unorganized crime. My favorite novel is The Godfather and my second-favorite movie (after Forrest Gump) is The Godfather. Of course, I also love comedies such as Beverly Hills Cop, The Cable Guy, etc. Also, I understand that you are also writing other types of literature. Good luck! I love writing in my free time, and I hope that you can share your work with others (maybe you can publish that book). My dad likes to write fantasy literature and also hopes to become an author/illustrator. Good luck on your project, and again, thanks for editing this wiki! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 14:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I love Japan and y'know we got a lot in common, I like history too, especially the Soviet Union baut' Lenin and Stalin, but I like to watch Police Acedemy. Billy cougar (talk) 15:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! I have made you an administrator! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 22:28, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I do not know THAT Bane. If he is a real person, I don't care about his threats. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 19:23, July 17, 2014 (UTC) He is a real person, actually and he says he will kill u. But I won't bother u anymore with dis' Bane, just forget it, it's like nothing has happened. Good luck in editing. Billy cougar (talk) 19:28, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Cool! See you then! Yes, you are a good editor. Why do you ask? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 20:16, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Why do you feel that way? I am fine, just adding more Grand Theft Auto V/GTA Online stuff to the wiki. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 20:24, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine now, I'm feel perfect now. BTW where are these guys from? Billy cougar (talk) 20:37, July 24, 2014 (UTC) The Faustin crime family are a Russian Mafia crime family from Grand Theft Auto IV. They appear for a few levels before they become the Rascalov crime family. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:06, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, but in The Ballad of Awesome Gay Tony or TLAD? Billy cougar (talk) 17:00, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure! That would be nice to have pages for real life mobsters. However, I make sure that these pages are strictly factual and that they do not involve the "fake" (so-to-speak) families and gangs that I have created (using video games, TV shows, and novels). I look forwards to adding new content! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 14:33, August 13, 2014 (UTC) They are cool! Thanks for adding them. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 15:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Asian? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 15:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but that's racist and you did not need to share that with me. I don't know why you are anti-Semitic, and I guess there must be some personal reason, but I did not need to know that. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am still alive. Recently, I have been editing my other wikis, but I will probably return to this wiki soon. I work with many other wikis such as Assassin's Creed wiki, who are constantly adding new content. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Napoleon. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I am, why? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 19:00, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok... good to know, I guess? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 19:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Why would you need my phone number? I don't really know you outside of the wiki, and I would not like to have that unsure feeling lingering around me. If you want to contact me, you can contact me online on my talk page. Sorry, but I don't trust strangers with my number. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 18:58, September 10, 2014 (UTC) K Saving Private Ryan (talk) 15:47, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Billy. Recently, I have noticed things getting out of hand. Between the unneccessary quotes, the offensive slurs used against some people, the use of Charlie Brown and Ed, Edd, and Eddy pictures as made-up gangs, the poor-quality Cartoon Network-picture characters, the stealing of Mafia II screenshots and other screenshots to punch the original games in the face, making up Red Dead Redemption as a modern weird setting, poor grammar, the weird rap songs, the use of names like "Leonardo da Vinci" as a mob boss, and countless other pointless, weird, and poor-quality things, I am concerned about my wiki. If you could please not do these again, than I would be much more happy and we could work together. But there is so much, and please do not take this as an offensive adjective, spam and trash, on this wiki that I am uncomfortable being on it, even as its owner and founder. I will delete the bad pages, and keep the ones that I sort of liked (like the Amiot ones). This is not personal, only business. I am sorry if you worked hard on some of these ones, but they are just not quality work and they do not belong on a wiki that includes real video game characters, movie character, and even real-life mobsters. I would not feel comfortable if I was reading a page about Vito Corleone and I read that he was enemies with "Mickey Mouse's Gang" or the "New York Dorks" or the "Nerds", "Blacks", "Whites", "Redskins", "(insert racial insult or racial overtone here)", "Pizza crime family", "DaVinci crime family", or other stuff. I am sorry, but if I was the owner of any of the copyrighted television shows or video games that you have incorporated into this wiki, I would be mad. I am sorry, but I must clean up this wiki. Feel free to continue editing, but I must warn you that all pages with the weird quotes, poor grammar or style in making the articles, or further incidents involving the criteria named earlier will cost you being an admin and I will have to delete the pages. Please forgive me for this, but I must clean up the wiki. During this time, please talk to other Wiki editors and learn how to edit well, or pay attention to grammar and spelling things (I am not sure if you already left schooling, but if not, please pay attention in Language Arts class). I hope that you will learn from these mistakes. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:28, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I know. I just wanted to make sure that you did not think that I was just deleting you for fun or bullying. The Amiot and Morgan family stuff is good work (except for the quotes). I am only getting rid of the ones that are Cartoon Network-y and all of the like. But if you do more stuff like the Amiots (and not using pictures from other games or films that will be on the wiki), then I can consider you an efficient editor. Thank you for your understanding. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Kind of. He is my Grand Theft Auto Online character, so I write what I do in Grand Theft Auto Online for him. If you play Grand Theft Auto Online, you can also add your GTA Online character and write his biography. I included all of the jobs that my character participated in, and the character of "Mark Mendelhaus" is based on my father, who plays the game as well. It is pretty cool to create your own character story, as when you play GTA Online, it is up to you to make your character's story, although he does interact with other characters throughout the plot. Please never bring up anything racial on this wiki. But if you must know, "we" did not kill Jesus. Jesus was a Jew, and called himself "King of the Jews", and the people of Judea loved him. All of his followers were Jews, and everyone who documented him was a Jew. Jesus was condemned to death by a crowd of people who believed that he was insane for declaring that he was the son of God, and the Roman prefect Pontius Pilate (who was a pagan, believing in many ancient gods of Roman mythology) agreed to kill him. Jerusalem is not only the capital of Israel, but a center of all three Abrahamic religions: Islam, Christianity, and Judaism. The three religions are very close: Jews believe a half of what the Christians believe (they worship everyone but Jesus and his saints, because not everyone agreed that he was God's son), just as Christians believe two-thirds of what Muslims believe (they believe in Jewish and Christian figures like Moses and Abraham, but do not worship Muhammad). To make generalizations blaming a whole religious/ethnic group for killing a man is very wrong and racist. 2,015 years ago, a great visionary was killed by a government whose people refused to believe what he said. The Romans crucified Jesus, crucified Peter, fed many Christians to lions, and martyred most of the Christian saints. They were not Jewish. Jews and Christians both suffered under ROMAN rule, not JEWISH rule. And even the Romans eventually woke up, with Constantine realizing that the persecution of Christians and Jews was wrong, and he converted to Christianity. And by the way, I do take offense to such a heinous insult against "us". I am agnostic, and I am not of any certain religion. I am part ethnically Jewish, but only around 10%. I was baptized a Catholic and later went over to the Protestant church for a while, but eventually I decided to focus on living my life rather than my death. I have friends who are Christian, Jewish, and Muslim (and even atheist), and I have friends who are Russian, Egyptian, Ukrainian, and other nationalities that people in America perceive to be enemies of the country. If you want to stay on this wiki, please stay out of what you perceive to be my personal life and just do what you want to do with editing. I do not feel comfortable talking about my race or religion to strangers, and the only reason why I decided to talk to you about this issue is because I just celebrated Christmas, and I believe that it is unacceptable to bring up such horrible issues around this time. This is the time for people to be at peace, and for people to embrace each other. I do not care for racism any time of the year, let alone the holidays. I reiterate: never talk to me about my race, religion, or personal life on this wiki. This wiki is about video games, movies, books, television shows, and creativity, not about race or religion. I sincerely hope that you take it to heart what I have just said. Do not hold onto your prejudice against other races, religions, ethnicities, or anything of the type, and just live life without holding onto such beliefs. If you pick up a burning stone to throw it at another person, hoping to cause them harm, it will be your hands that burn (once stated by Gautama Buddha). Please enjoy the holidays, and enjoy editing this wiki, so long as you do not bring up such harsh issues. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 00:31, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Recently, I began playing Assassin's Creed Rogue, and part of the game involves the main character fighting against Assassin-led gangs in New York City, the North Atlantic, and the Hudson River Valley. Like I do with my GTA Online character, Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz articles, I follow his story in the game, but only the parts that involve the gangs in the game (the Templar and Assassin stuff would not belong in a wiki about organized crime, gangs, and other criminals). I recommend that you play the game, as it is really fun. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 20:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Ohh Great King of diamonds i have a problem, One of the guys on Total war Reality named SavingPrivateRyan Blocked me because he said all the pages i created were all false, i loved creating my own pages and he just deleted them all. I was wondering if you could talk to him and sort this whole thing out please. Sincerely Romanguy123 He completely spammed my wiki with poorly-made articles, and threatened to attack my pages on all of my wikis in revenge for my deletion of some articles. I blocked him, and now he attempted to delete pages on this wiki. I blocked him for literally 100 years. I am glad that you are still contributing to this wiki, and I hope that you contribute your articles more often (your new ones are really good!). Thank you for asking me. I look forwards to talking to you again soon! Saving Private Ryan (talk) 14:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I was waiting for you to ask your question. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC) When many Italians (especially Sicilians) immigrated to the United States in the late 19th and early 20th centuries, they would often have names that Americans (who, at the time, were almost all of English, German, or Irish descent) could not understand or pronounce. For example, in The Godfather, Vito Andolini says that he is "Vito Andolini from Corleone" at the Ellis Island immigration center, and the official accidentally wrote his name down as "Vito Corleone", a name that became his legal American name. Barrese is pronounced as "bar-ey-see", while Barzini is "bar-t'si-nee", so they have similar pronounciations. The name could easily have been mistaken, and Barzini is not an actual Italian name, while Barrese is. Another example is the Tattaglia family: Tattaglia is not an Italian name, but "Tartaglia" (with a New York accent, they drop the "r" to make it sound like just "Tattaglia"), sounds similar, as does "Battaglia", so the name might have also been mistaken. Many Italians either have misspelled/mispronounced names or names that come from their birthplace (like "Di Napoli" for someone from Napoli/Naples, "Messina" for someone from Messina, "Roma" for someone from Roma/Rome, or "Palermo" for someone from Palermo). Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:09, August 7, 2015 (UTC) What do you need to tell me? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 17:58, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I will start editing here agein, soon. But what is your opinion on the immigrant crisis in Europe? Billy cougar (talk) 18:00, February 19, 2016 (UTC) What's your question? Saving Private Ryan (talk) 03:00, August 20, 2016 (UTC) It's okay with me. Have fun with your wiki; there is no doubt that those pages were creative, but they just did not fit in well with pages from the Godfather universe, the Grand Theft Auto universe, and real-life mobsters. I wish you the best of luck for your new website. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Something like that, I believe. Saving Private Ryan (talk) 16:30, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm interested in your proposal from that Wiki. Hey, I'm interested in your proposal from that Wiki. :) What Wiki, specifically? Damon Redwood (talk) 21:13, January 24, 2020 (UTC) It is "Hello, I'm interested in starting a wiki centered around historical figures and events wheather they be real events or fictional ones from video games, movies, and tv shows. I was wondering if you'd like to be part of that community, just curious, anyway get back to me if you feel like it and I'll send you a link. " Do you have the link ? I wanted to participate Well, this is this Wiki. Damon Redwood (talk) 13:59, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Dude you commented on this wiki, in my profile THIS WIKI. But never mind, the wiki is good. https://godfather-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Pete_Vance